1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to clothes hanger spacers or devices for hanging garments, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus or device for spacing garment hangers along the length of a garment-supporting rod. Each of the apparatuses or devices for spacing garment hangers have means for attaching the device to a garment-supporting rod and also have means for suspending a garment hanger from a bottom end of the apparatus or device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for spacing garment hangers are well known in the arts. A variety of designs have been developed in the past for spacing garments along the length of a garment-supporting rod and the like. Typical examples of devices that are known to exist are illustrated in U.S. Letters Patent including U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,093 granted to Lucy J. Livingston on Nov. 15, 1983 and entitled "Garment Hanger Spacing Apparatus". This rather recent patent also describes a number of other prior art devices which are discussed in the opening paragraphs in the patent as indicating the general state-of-the-art.
All of the prior types of apparatuses or devices for spacing garment hangers are believed to be less desirable and also less efficient than the one that has been developed and which is herein disclosed. As an example, in the 093' Patent, a garment hanger spacing apparatus is disclosed that requires a multiplicity of parts and is one where the apparatus cannot be made from a one piece length of material such as a wire or a synthetic plastic rod-like member. In the 093' Patent, the device is made from a continuous strip of a resilient, flexible material such as plastic and further requires the use of a fastener 31 which is described as a clasp member and is illustrated in FIG. 2 as including first and second clasp members 131 and 132. These clasp numbers 131 and 132 (FIG. 2) serve to secure end portions 121 and 122 of the spacing apparatus 101 together. My spacing garment hanger is comprised of a single piece of material and has a closed loop for disposition beneath a clothes hanger rod with opposite ends of the single piece shaped as axially spaced hooks for hanging suspension from the clothes hanger rod and which is an improvement over the state-of-the-art.